Battle Of Moscow
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Naruto Seorang Penduduk Sipil Yang Terlibat Di Dalam Pertempuran Moskow Untuk Membela Negaranya Dari Tentara Fasis Jerman...Apakah Naruto Bisa Melindungi Tanah Air Dan Orang-Orang Tercinta nya


Title: Battle Of Moscow

Summary: Naruto Seorang Penduduk Sipil Yang Terlibat Di Dalam Pertempuran Moskow Untuk Membela Negaranya Dari Tentara Fasis Jerman...Apakah Naruto Bisa Melindungi Tanah Air Dan Orang-Orang Tercinta nya

Rated: T+

Pair: Naruto X Kyuubi X OC

**WARNING!: ABAL2,GAJE, TYPO EVERYWHERE, ALUR KECEPETAN,VIOLENCE,MERUBAH SEJARAH,DLL**

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

* * *

**30 September 1941 **

Saat ini kota Moskow sedang mengalami keadaan gawat, mengapa mengalami keadaan gawat. Karena dalam 30 jam Nazi Jerman akan menyerang kota Moskow dengan kekuatan berskala besar. Karena keadaan ini Pemimpin Uni Soviet, Stalin memerintahkan untuk membangun Barikade di kota Moskow dengan cepat. Dan Stalin juga memerintahkan untuk melakukan penambahan pasukan dengan cepat.

Karena Stalin menginginkan penambahan pasukan cepat maka para marsekal mengusulkan untuk segera melakukan pendaftaran tentara secara besar-besaran.

Banyak sekali pemuda-pemuda Moskow yang mengikuti pendaftaran. Namun juga ada perempuan yang ikut dalam pendaftaran ini, termasuk Natasha dan Kyuubi. Mereka juga ikut Dalam pendaftaran untuk membela negaranya dari Nazi Jerman.

Sekarang tokoh utama kita berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat pendaftaran tentara karena ia terlambat. Pemuda kuning ini berlari dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat pendaftaran tepat pada waktunya. Naruto segera mengambil nomor urutan dan menunggu Nomernya di panggil.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Halo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku sekarang sedang menunggu nomerku untuk dipanggil, semoga saja aku lulus dalam pendaftaran ini karena aku ingin membela Negara ku dan juga melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Ngomong-ngomong banyak juga yang ikut dalam pendaftaran mungkin mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertiku.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

* * *

"Nomor 331''Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan ke depan untuk melakukan pendaftaran sebagai Prajurit.

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Umur?"

"17 Tahun"

"Pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaanku adalah penjual koran pak"

"Apakah kau mempunyai pengalaman dalam bidang militer?"

"Dulu aku pernah memakai senapan Mosin-Nagant M91/30 untuk menembak rusa"

"Baiklah kau diterima…sekarang ambil perlengkapan mu di gudang nomor 1 dan segera menaiki truk nomor 19 mengerti!"

"Mengerti Pak!"setelah itu Naruto segera berlari menuju gudang untuk mengambil seragam dan senjatanya.

Setelah sampai di gudang ia segera mengambil dan memakai seragamnya setelah itu ia mengambil senapan Mosin-Nagant. Sesudah mengambil seluruh perlengkapannya ia bergegas menuju truk nomer 19 dengan cepat. Naruto pun segera menghampiri truk dan menaiki truk itu.

"maaf aku terlambat"kata Naruto sambil mengatur nafas karena kelelahan berlari

"tak apa kau malah tepat waktu…baiklah ayo berangkat"kata Tentara itu

Truk itu berjalan menuju kota Moskow dengan cepat, sambil dalam perjalanan menuju garis depan Naruto melihat pemandangan hutan yang tertutupi salju putih. Saking indahnya Naruto tak Sadar bahwa ia dipanggil oleh orang di pinggirnya.

"Hoi nama mu siapa?"Kata Orang itu

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kalau namaku Ivan Brangiski salam kenal Naruto"kata Ivan

"Salam kenal juga Ivan…. Kau berasal dari mana?"Tanya Naruto

"Aku berasal dari Kuibyshev sedangkan kau"Kata Ivan

"Aku berasal dari Stalingrad namun aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Moskow'kata Naruto

"Oh"Kata Ivan mangut-mangut

* * *

Naruto dan Ivan cepat akrab dalam perjalanan, mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman mereka selama. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka samapi di Moskow, Naruto Beserta tentara lainnya pun turun dari truk dan pergi menuju parit di garis depan.

Naruto hanya berjalan pelan karena ia sedikit kedinginan karena suhu musim dingin ini mencapai 0 derajat. Ivan yang melihat Naruto segera menghampiri nya karena ia sedikit tidak hafal dengan jalanan di kota Moskow.

"Hoi Naruto!"kata Ivan sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan

"Ivan Ada apa?"Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menghampiri Ivan

"Bisakah kau menunjukan jalan menuju parit di garis depan aku tidak begitu hafal dengan jalanan di kota Moskow"Kata Ivan

"Oh begitu itu aku saja….Aku juga akan menuju parit di garis depan mungkin ini keberuntungan"Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju garis depan

"Iya mungkin"kata Ivan sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang

Dalam Perjalanan mereka hanya melihat pemandang kota Moskow sebelum pertempuran, banyak jalanan di kota yang di halangi oleh kawat berduri dan bantalan pasir tidak lupa dengan setiap gedung di awasi oleh penembak jitu. Mereka hanya kagum karena pertahanan ini cukup untuk menyulitkan tentara Jerman untuk menguasai jalanan di kota Moskow. Disaat mereka berjalan dua orang tentara merah yang bergender wanita berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ano bolehkah kalian menunjukan jalan menuju parit di garis depan?"Tanya tentara perempuan yang berambut merah (pasti kalian tau siapa dia)

"Ayolah Kyuubi jangan Tanya kepada dua orang tentara bego ini"Kata tentara perempuan yang berambut hitam

"HEI KAMI TIDAK BEGO!"Kata Naruto dan Ivan secara bersamaan karena mereka tersinggung di panggil bego

"Maafkan perkataan temanku tadi ia tidak bermaksud mengejek kok..Natasha ayo minta maaf!"kata Kyuubi

''Maaf"kata Natasha dengan cuek

''Bagaimana kalian jika ikut kami….Kami juga mau ke tempat kalian tuju"Kata Naruto

"Baiklah"Kata Kyuubi

Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju garis depan dengan santai, selama beberapa menit berjalan mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain, lama kelamaan mereka mulai akrab termasuk Kyuubi yang sedikit naksir Naruto namun perasaan ia sembunyikan, sama juga dengan Naruto yang selalu diam-diam melihat Kyuubi. Sama juga dengan Natasha yang sedikit menyukai Naruto, kalau Ivan sih cuek-cuek aja. Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai garis depan, Mereka berempat pun segera mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

Naruto segera memasuki parit dan mengambil posisi nya, namun sebelum mengambil posisi dia Dikagetkan dengan teriak seseorang tentara.

"SEMUA MENUNDUK!"

Naruto dan semua tentara lainnya pun langsung menunduk, beberapa saat kemudian bom-bom Mulai di jatuhkan dari pesawat Luftwaffe Jerman. Beberapa bom berhasil mengenai parit namun Tidak menimbulkan korban namun menimbulkan kerusakan. Tentara merah mencoba Membalas Serangan dengan menembakan senapan DShK kearah pesawat Luftwaffe Jerman.

Karena tembakan dari DShK tadi sekitar 5 pesawat Luftwaffe Jerman tertembak jatuh. Namun 34 pesawat bomber Jerman datang dari selatan dan membombardir kota Moskow. Setelah Jerman menyerang pertahanan tentara merah dengan serangan artileri, Jerman pun mulai Mengerahkan Divisi 12 dan Divisi 13 di tambah dengan 23 Tank Tiger menuju parit tentara Merah.

Naruto yang melihat banyak pasukan jerman yang mulai Bergerak menuju ke parit segera Mempersiapkan senjatanya, beberapa saat kemudian seluruh Infanteri jerman menerjang maju ke Parit jerman, seluruh tentara merah yang melihat itu segera menembakan senjatanya kearah Infanteri jerman.

Perlawanan antara kedua pihak semakin memanas, pihak tentara merah mulai terdesak karena Dari beberapa sisi mereka di serang oleh tank tiger. Karena sudah terdesak tentara merah pun Segera mundur dari dalam parit dan mulai berlindung di kota Moskow, Naruto dan Ivan segera Berlari dan bersembunyi diantara reruntuhan gedung yang bekas di bom. Disaat mereka Bersembunyi mereka melihat Kyuubi dan Natasha sedang berlari dari Tank tiger dan 5 orang Tentara Jerman.

"Hoi apa kita tidak membantu mereka?"kata Ivan

"Matamu! Bantu apaan mereka kan di kejar oleh Tank"kata Naruto dengan kesal

"Kalau tank aku yang urus sedangkan kau tentaranya bagaimana?"kata Ivan

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa ide mu"Kata Naruto

"Aku akan menggunakan panzersherk sedangkan kau menggunakan Mosin-Nagant M91/30"Kata Ivan

"oke kalau begitu"Kata Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto segera membidik tentara jerman dengan Mosin-Nagant M91/30 sementara Ivan menembakan panzersherk kearah Tank Tiger Jerman.

DUAR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Setelah Tank Tiger hancur karena ledakan panzersherk Ivan, Naruto langsung menembak 5 Infanteri Jerman. Terjadi sedikit baku tembak antara Naruto dengan 2 infanteri Jerman karena tembakan Naruto sedikit meleset,

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Woi Ivan bantu aku!"kata Naruto sambil menembakan Mosin-Nagant M91/30

"Tunggu sedikit aku sedang mengisi senapan DP-28"kata Ivan sambil mengisi ulang peluru senapan mesin DP-28

''Brengsek peluru ku tinggal 23"kata Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok reruntuhan gedung

Sementara itu Kyuubi dan Natasha yang melihat Naruto sedang berjuang melawan infanteri Jerman, mereka segera datang membantu Naruto dan Ivan untuk melawan infanteri Jerman. Kyuubi mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian tentara jerman sedangkan Natasha bersiap melemparkan stik granat kearah tentara jerman.

"Woi Tentara Brengsek Tembak Aku Kalau Bisa"Kata Kyuubi sambil menembakan senapan PPSH-41

'"Fangt ihn"Kata Tentara Jerman sambil menembakan senapan MG-34 Kearah Kyuubi

Natasha yang melihat cela segera melemparkan stik granat kearah Tentara Jerman.

DUAR!

Ledakan itu berhasil membunuh seluruh infanteri Jerman, Naruto dan Ivan yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyuubi dan Natasha. Naruto berterima kasih karena mareka telah dibantu untuk melawan infanteri Jerman, namun Kyuubi yang malah berterima kasih karena Natasha dan Kyuubi tahu bahwa Naruto bermaksud untuk melindungi mereka.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kita akan berlindung di mana?"Tanya Ivan

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlindung di reruntuhan gedung tadi…aku tadi melihat disana banyak sumber logistik makanan dan amunisi yang cukup untuk 10 bulan"Kata Naruto

"Iya-iya aku setuju dengan perkataan Naruto"kata Kyuubi

"Aku juga setuju"Kata Natasha

"Yosh Ayo!"Kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah reruntuhan tadi sedangkan Kyuubi, Natasha, dan Ivan mengikuti dari belakang

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka Tunggu Chapter Depan

Bagaimana dengan fic percobaan ini…Apakah bagus atau jelek

(A/N: Fic Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin mungkin sedikit lama update karena author butuh beberapa referensi dari sejarah Front Timur)

Info Tentang Senjata:

1\. DP-28: DP-28 Adalah senjata mesin yang di buat oleh Uni Soviet pada tahun 1928, memiliki 2 tipe wadah peluru Yaitu berbentuk lempengan dan sabuk, senjata ini juga termasuk awet karena jika dimasukan di dalam lumpur atau Pasir dan salju masih bisa digunakan namun senjata ini memiliki kelemahan yaitu cara pengisian yang sulit

2\. PPSH-41: PPSh-41 adalah senjata submesin buatan Uni Soviet pada tahun 1941, memiliki 2 tipe wadah peluru Yaitu kotak dan drum (jika tak salah). untuk wadah peluru yang bentuk kotak dapat menampung 31 peluru Sedangkan yang drum dapat menampung 71 peluru (wadah tipe ini lebih boros peluru). Memiliki jarak jangkauan Tembakan sekitar 250 Meter hingga 300 Meter. Senjata ini cukup ampuh digunakan pada ruang gerak yang sempit Atau di pertempuran parit.

3\. Moshin-Nagant M91/30: Moshin Nagant adalah senapan laras panjang buatan Kekaisaran Rusia pada tahun 1891. senapan ini dapat menampung 5 peluru, senapan moshin-nagant banyak di gunakan di banyak pertempuran seperti Perang Dunia 1, Revolusi Oktober, Perang Dunia II, Perang Vietnam, Perang Kemerdekaan Turki, Perang Perbatasan Soviet-Jepang, Perang Korea, Perang Dingin, Dll. Moshin-Nagant memiliki banyak Varian seperti Moshin-nagant M91, Moshin-nagant M07, Moshin-Nagant M91/30, dan Moshin-Nagant M91/30 PU Sniper.

Itu aja info nya besok di lanjut di chapter depan

Jika jelek aku akan mendelete fic ini

Review Please ^^


End file.
